Persona 4: The Great Deities of Izanagi
by Rollingsushi
Summary: After defeating the true mastermind behind the TV World, Souji is told the truth behind the mastermind's actions by none other than his own Persona-Izanagi. Here, the last truth is revealed, curing broken hearts, and breaking hearts. Implied IzanagiXSouji


**A/N:** I remember being very teary when i wrote this whole fic. The whole idea basically came from the mythology of Izanagi and Izanami (they also talk about it during the Port-Island trip in Persona 4.) When i researched about it, it was such a great and tragic story, so i decided to incorporate the myth into the storyline. I also wanted to write it because i don't know of any IzanagiXSouji fics, so i decided to write one up and see how it went. Silly me, making it sad :(

So here it is~ Beware HUGE spoilers. Implied IzanagiXSouji. Occurs after the True ending.

* * *

Seta Souji looked out the window of the train, letting out a sigh as he reminisces the time he spent in Inaba with his friends. The mysteries regarding the TV World and Midnight Channel had at long last been solved and peace was restored to the countryside town. The scenery of luscious green zoomed passed his eyes, soon giving him a slight migraine. Souji took a glance at his watch. There was still a long way away until he'd reach his home town so he decided to fill the time with sleep. He faced away from the light and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into a deep slumber.

_I am thou, and thou art I…_

Souji opened his eyes, only to find himself standing alone in total darkness. Everywhere he turned, he would see nothing but haze and shadows. Even the ground beneath his feet was enveloped in smoky blackness that was shadows. He was afraid that he was having some sort of nightmare but after taking a step forward, a light flickered in the foreground almost as if it was telling Souji to head in that direction. The whole situation made it seem like he had died and was on his way to heaven.

He braved another step forward towards the glimmer of light and before he knew it, the fog of black dispersed, revealing the exterior of a huge, looming pillar. Overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of a massive structure, he tripped over his own feet and tumbled over. His arms instinctively reached out in front of him to stop his fall but he felt no impact. Instead he could feel a warm sensation around his waist as an unseen force brought him back to his feet.

_Master…_

Souji whipped his head around, immediately catching sight of his own shadow distorting its shape to form a figure in front of him; the figure of his own Persona.

_Master…_

"Iza…nagi." The teenager raised his eyes in order to see Izanagi's face. Well technically it wasn't his 'face' he saw since it was laden with metal plates, but he did look into his golden eyes; eyes full of sincerity and purpose. Izanagi raised his spear and stabbed it into the ground before kneeling down to convey his utmost gratitude to his master.

_Thank you…for releasing me from the chains of regret._

Souji was baffled by the words of his Persona. "What do you mean? All we did was destroy the source of the TV World."

_Yes, precisely._

"…What was it that you regretted doing?"

Izanagi stood upright and faced his master with downcast eyes. His shoulders were hunched as if he was carrying the weight of the entire world on his back. Souji could detect a faint solemnity in the eyes that stared into his own.

_There is still one more truth you must know of before you return to your normal life._

"Truth?"

_The truth behind Izanami's actions. _

A gasp escaped the teenager's lips upon hearing Izanami's name being mentioned. "Izanami…she told us that she had only wanted to grant the wishes that were lodged deep within people's hearts. Is that not the truth? Is that not why she created the TV World and the Midnight Channel?"

_From the outside it does appear that way but I know that, from the bottom of her heart, she did it all out of revenge._

"Revenge? For what?"

_Revenge for the sin I committed._

Silence filled the air as both entities stared at each other; one whom was trying to understand what the other was saying, whilst the other was trying his best to convey his feelings to his master.

_Izanami and I…there's a history between the two of us. She was my sister…and my wife._

Souji stared wide-eyed at his Persona in disbelief, though continued to act calm for the sake of Izanagi's feelings.

_We were happy back then. We married, had kids…we became powerful gods. She was lovely in every sense; beautiful, and kind…but it all changed after that incident._

The god held out his claws in front of him as if he was staring into his blood-stained hands. Souji could tell Izanagi was full of guilt and lamentation, so much that he was shivering in anguish. Having realized how pained his Persona was, Souji raised his arm high to take hold of Izanagi's claw and to assure him that nothing was going to hurt him.

_Master?_

"It's okay. Take your time."

…_Izanami, my wife, created one more child before she met her demise. Such a thing to happen to someone like my wife…it enraged me. I wanted to break something, to kill something… so I killed the child whom caused the death of my wife._

At this point, Souji needed to take a breather as the overload of information caused his head to hurt. It was mind-baffling to find out that his Persona was wedded to the goddess Izanami, whom they had to destroy in order to bring peace to Inaba. It was even more of a mind-screw to find out that he killed his own offspring. He let go of Izanagi's claw and rubbed at his temples out of habit.

_I'm sorry, this is_-

"No, it's okay. It must've been hard on you." He recognized Izanagi's expression of regret again and quickly looked for a diversion. His eyes saw passed the god. "That pillar...You brought me here for a reason, didn't you? What is its purpose?"

_This was where we wedded. We created this pillar as a symbol of our love. But I betrayed that love._

The grey-head nodded but said nothing in response as he knew Izanagi would explain his reasons for the betrayal.

_I wanted to get her back so a traveled to Yomi, the place where the dead roamed. I met her in the shadows of that dark and desolate place. She told me that I was too late, that she couldn't return to the living world as she had already eaten the food of the underworld and became one with the dead. No matter what I did, she refused to go back with me._

Souji's heart clenched upon hearing such a tragic story. It never once crossed his mind that Persona's would have a conscience of their own but obviously even they had emotions that needed to be kept in tact. Izanagi's body froze stiff, as if some terrible image flashed into his mind.

_Whilst she was sleeping, I saw it: her form. Grotesque, monstrous, foul…her body was nothing but a skeletal mess of rotting flesh. Maggots had started to devour most of what was left of her skin, and creatures of the earth had already begun to inhabit her body. The sight of it completely shocked me. Fear possessed me and I ran; ran away from her, my own wife whom I vowed to love forever. Before realizing what I was doing, I sealed off the entrance to Yomi. I didn't want to see such a foul and evil soul in front of me ever again. I thought that would be the end but then I heard a voice coming from the other side of the gate. It was a voice full of malice and spite. She told me that she would kill a 1000 people everyday to reflect upon the actions I committed. Of course, seeing as how I was a god I replied back to her that I would create a 1500 for every 1000 she killed. I know…what we did was madness._

A faint feeling overcame Souji's body. His mind couldn't register what he was hearing and yet, here he was, face to face with his Persona -his other half-, listening to the events that lead to this moment. It was such a shock that he thought his mind would break down, but he remembered that he was dreaming so technically he was inside his own mind. Izanagi's eyes lit up again and he stood up straight, as if a great burden was lifted off his shoulders.

_Thank you for letting me tell you this. Now you know the truth about Izanami and what her true intentions were. It was all my fault; the events that lead to this point, the betrayal, the desire for revenge… but please, don't blame her for this. Don't blame her for this 'game' she created out of spite. She was just upset. It's all over now so…_

"But you helped me deal the last blow. Aren't you sad?"

_Happy…I'm happy I could end this cycle of revenge with my own hands. Thank you, Master. You played the biggest part in all of this. Without the help of your determination and courage, I couldn't have done it. I owe you my entire life._

A chuckle escaped from Souji's lips. He shook his head and gave his warmest smile to Izanagi. "No, you're wrong. Me and my friend's couldn't have done it without you. The whole of Inaba would've been doomed if it wasn't for your enormous contribution to the team. Thank you, Izanagi."

_Master, your words are too kind. If I still had a human body, I would show you my affection._

The teenager was rendered speechless at his Persona's slightly disturbing words but he kept his cool. After all, Izanagi was the one who conquered Izanami, the mastermind behind the TV World, and his wife. Souji felt he needed to properly show his gratitude to his guardian so he proceeded to embrace him.

_Master…?_

He felt weird, hugging his Persona. He could feel no warmth from his torso, yet the arms that returned the embrace were warm. His body felt like a huge metallic trunk, despite it being covered with a long trench coat.

…_Master, I have to leave soon. Your contract with Igor is already over._

(And just when I finally started to understand Izanagi better… ) "I know. We've been through a lot together, eh?"

_Yes. I've been watching over you since the day you arrived in that small country town._

"You mean when Izanami shook hands with me?"

_Yes. Then I felt compelled to protect you from her. I already knew she was scheming something evil and that she was using you as a scapegoat. Master…Souji, you were a good leader and a good master to serve. I'm glad we were together._

"As am I." The two broke away from their embrace, and almost immediately the ground beneath Izanagi started to distort. His feet started to become a transparent film and slowly it continued its way upwards.

_It is time…_

"Farewell." Souji could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He was so heartbroken that the two of them could no longer remain as one, but a contract was a contract. And Igor was an evil man. "I won't forget you or the story you told me- the truth."

_Goodbye…may we meet again when the time comes…_

And with that last statement, Souji's Persona disappeared completely.

-DING-

'_We have arrived at our destination.'_

Souji woke up and found that his heart was beating a little faster than usual. He wiped his face, which was wet from the tears that fell from his eyes. They were still warm. He looked out the window, his eyes welcomed by the familiar sight of his hometown. Finally, he was home. He should have felt happy but he was forced to leave so many precious things behind. _Oh well, at least I still get to keep my memories._ He grabbed his luggage and got off the train, taking a whiff of the fresh air before proceeding out the gates.

"Home…sweet home."

* * *

Please tell me what you guys think of it!


End file.
